BLOODY WATCH PART 0 PROLOG
by E.M.JiYeongKwon
Summary: karya pertama... karena saya baru di ffnet ini, MOHON BANTUANNYA  D *bow*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : YGEntertainment, SMEntertainment**

**Genre : Romance, a little bit Action+Mistery**

**Rated : +13**

**Main Character : BIGBANG, SHINee**

**OC : Choi Seung Yeong**

**warning : this ff is OOC, and dont forget to RnR! =D**

**#####  
><strong>

**PROLOG**

"Seung Yeong-ah! Sebaiknya kau pikirkan ulang matang-matang!" kata member-deul SHINee serempak.

"maaf...tapi aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan inilah keputusanku.."

"Apa karena aku?" tanya Onew. Semua menatap Onew heran.

"he..hey...apa-apaan? Bukan karena kau, oppa.. aku hanya ingin konsen pada kuliahku.."

"Benarkah hanya itu alasanmu?" tanya Onew menyelidik.

"Eungg..mungkin iya hehehe~" Choi Seung Yeong menunjukkan senyumnya yang bisa membuat naja meleleh...

"Aku tak menyangka apa yang kulihat saat ini.. ini... ini tak nyata kan?" Onew membelalakan matanya, kaget setengah mati melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya...

Sepasang manusia, berciuman dengan mesranya di bawah sinar bulan..

"Seung Yeong-ah.. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kukira kita saling menyukai tapi ternyata kau meninggalkanku!"

'PRAAAAANG!'

Onew memukul cermin di depannya, hingga tangannya berlumuran darah...

"Namja itu... Lee Seung Hyun KAU HARUS MATI DI TANGANKU!" teriaknya, lalu ia terisak hebat

"Yeodongsaeng-ah! Kau mau kemana? Pakaianmu dan baumu ini.. Augh! Perutku mual dibuatnya!" kata Chou Seung Hyeon pada adik kesayangannya.

"Aigoo oppa! Apa kau tak pernah melihat little-saeng mu ini bahagia? Aku sudah dewasa sekarang! Hehehe~" kata Choi Seung Yeong malu-malu.

"Huh? Secepat itu kau mengecap dirimu sendiri dewasa?"

"tentu saja! Kau tahu? Aku sudah berciuman..dengan calon iparmu! Lihat! Ia membelikanku ini sebagai tanda ia telah melamarku!" Yeong menunjukan arloji Guess Limited Edition seharga $750 yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, sambil terbahak-bahak melihat oppa-nya melongo.

Dengan langkah ringan yang ceria, Yeong melintasi gang-gang sempit di Distrik DeoNamJun.

"Di tikungan ke-7, aku akan bertemu yeobo! Kyaaa! Ini sudah tikungan ke-6!" gumamnya girang.

Yeong menghentikan langkahnya saat akan menikung di tikungan ke-7, untuk membenahi dandanannya di bawah cahaya yang samar-samar.

Tapi..telinganya menangkap sesuatu...

"Kau! Kau harus meninggalkannya! Dia milik Onew dan kau telah merebutnya!" kata suara1.

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH! BERAPA KALI PUN KALIAN MEMUKULKU, AKU AKAN TETAP BERADA DI SAMPINGNAY!" seru suara2.

"BAIKLAH KALAU ITU MAUMU!" suara3 terdengar, diikuti suara pukulan yang bertubi-tubi

Yeong merasa tubuhnya kaku mendengar suara-suara itu.. Ia melongokan kepalanya dengan ragu dan airmata menetes di pipi kanannya..

"SEUNG HYUN-AAAHH!" jeritnya, membuat 6orang di depannya terkejut.

Mereka adalah Lee Seung Hyun, dan SHINee,

"a..apa yang kalian lakukan, oppadeul?" tanya Yeong sambil menatap SHINee tajam. Onew menghampiri Yeong, memegang lengannya.

"he..hey ini tak seperti yang kau lihat.. Kami hanya.."

"Hanya apa?" Yeong menatap nya sinis -tatapan tersinis didunia- lalu menghempaskan tangan Onew dan menghampiri Seung Hyun yang berlumuran darah, memar dimana-mana, dan lemas kehabisan tenaga.

"yeobo-ya~" katanya sambil menatap Seung Hyun iba.

Seung Hyun tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Yeong yang lembut.

"nan gwaenchanha, jagiya~" bisiknya.

Mereka hanyut dengan perasaan mereka, tak sadar kalau di belakang Yeong, sebilah kayu bersiap menghajar Yeong.

Tapi...

**-TBC-**

**next : CHAPTER 1 'BLOODY WATCH'**

enjoy it, please ^^ gomawo~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : YGEntertainment, SMEntertainment**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, a little bit Friendship and Mistery**

**Rated : +13**

**Main Character : BIGBANG, SHINee**

**OC : Choi Seung Yeong**

**Warning : this ff is OOC, and don't forget to RnR, chingu! =D**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

TIK.. TOK..

TIK.. TOK..

TIK.. TOK..

Choi Seung Yeong kembali duduk meringkuk di sudut kamar, dengan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah arloji yang gerak jarum detiknya terdengar jelas.

TIK.. TOK..

TIK.. TOK..

Ia bergumam..

"Ya..dengarlah suara detik yang berjalan, rasakanlah detik-detik kematianmu, Choi Seung Yeong… Rasakan tangannya yang hendak menyambutmu naik ke kehidupan abadi.. Yeobo-ya~ tunggu aku! Sebentar lagi kita akan hidup bahagia bersama.."

.

Di tempat lain, Choi Seung Hyun sedang mempersiapkan alat-alatnya.

"Seung Yeong yeodongsaeng-ku.. kau jangan khawatir lagi. Kakakmu ini akan membalaskan dendammu dan yeobo-mu.. Aku sudah mendapatkan orang itu.. Dan inilah saatnya.."

Ia memunculkan senyum kejinya..

.

"HUAAA ITU SHINee!"

5 namja keluar dari mobil mereka dan bergegas menerobos kerumunan dibantu orang-orang yang nampaknya petugas keamanan.

Mereka melambaikan tangan mereka pada manusia-manusia yang menjeritkan nama 'SHINee'

Tiba-tiba-"DORR!"

Jeritan-jeritan histeris –karena bertemu idola- berubah menjadi jeritan penuh rasa takut, dan kemudian sedu-sedan tangis terdengar…

Salah satu dari namja itu, Lee Tae Min, tergeletak dengan luka tembak yang tepat mengenai jantungnya..

.

Seorang namja berpostur tinggi tegap memandang pemandangan menyedihkan itu dari ketinggian sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum keji yang penuh akan kepuasan. "Kalian harus membayar kebahagiaan yang kalian curi dari adikku dan sahabatku, jadi kalian pantas mendapatkan ini semua,"

Ia lalu menyembunyikan pistol yang sudah tidak berasap ke dalam saku jas yang ia pakai lalu berbalik pergi..

.

3 namja duduk memandang matahari terbenam, di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang kini ditumbuhi rumput-rumput hijau.

"Aku tak menyangka, ini sudah satu tahun Panda Maknae meninggalkan kita." Kata Kang Dae Sung memecah keheningan.

"Setelah Seung Yeong manghilang entah kemana, Seung Hyun Hyung ikut menghilang juga." Dong Yong Bae mendesah panjang.

Kwon Ji Yong berdiri dan berteriak "YAAA! LEE SEUNG HYUN OORI PANDA MAKNAE! TERNYATA KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMPENGARUHI KEHIDUPAN KAMI! PERGI MENJAUH SEKALIAN SANAAA!"

Sebulir kristal bening turun membasahi masing-masing pipi ketiga namja itu..

.

"PASIEN KAMAR 12 MENGAMUK LAGI!"

6 perawat dan 2 dokter berbondong-bondong menuju kamar nomor 12 dan bergegas masuk.

Di dalam, seorang yeoja menatap mereka dengan pandangan sendu yang tak terlukiskan. Walaupun wajahnya acak-acakan karena airmata, tapi kecantikannya tetap tak bisa disembunyikan. Dengan suara lirih ia berkata, "Seung Hyun Yeobo...nan neoreul neomu saranghaeyo..."

Namun, dalam seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi garang,

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA YEOBOKU?" ia menerjang perawat-perawat yang mencoba mencengkeramnya.

"YEOBO KU TAK BERSALAH! JANGAN PUKULI DIAA! AKU MENCINTAINYAAA~!" seorang dokter menyuntikkan obat bius penenang di lipatan sikunya.

"kalian..membunuhnya...padahal aku amat mencintainya..." katanya lirih, lalu terjatuh lemas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEXT CHAPTER 2**

"_JLEBB" sebilah pisau lipat menusuk lambung Key. Seung Hyun mencabut pisau itu_

"_ARRGGHHH!"_

_._

_Mereka melewati boulevard yang sepi, di sebelah kanan mereka terdapat pemandangan Han-gang yang indah._

_Tapi, tiba-tiba..._

"_IGE MWOYA? YA! MINHO-SSI! REMNYA TAK BERFUNGSI!..."_

.

.

.

**HOPE Y'ALL KEEP WAITING FOR CHAPTER 2~ ^^**

**A! DONT FORGET TO DOUBLE R, OK CHINGUDEUL! =D**


End file.
